


Us

by CharonKatharsis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharonKatharsis/pseuds/CharonKatharsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will be continued, but it might take a little until I get to do so. Until then... have it as a little ficlet :)</p></blockquote>





	Us

„Deamons have not always sealed their deals with a kiss, did you know that?“ It had been three days since the Winchesters had trapped Crowley but that was the first time he spoke. „But I’m glad we changed the rule. It makes it more real…“

„More real than what?“ Sam scrutinized him.

„Everything. You cannot understand eternity as a deamon… it’s lonely.“

„Do you want pity?“

„Don’t you want a deal? Free me and I-“

„No.“ Sam said firmly and Crowley wondered when he had entered the devil’s trap? „I don’t want a deal. But I understand your loneliness, so… just this time, without a deal.“ He placed one of his big hands on his cheek and kissed Crowley softly, leaving the self-proclaimed king of hell too surprised to actually understand what was happening until after Sam withdrew.

„What was that, Moose?“ There was nothing but genuine curiosity and confusion in the deamon’s voice.

„You are wrong, Crowley.“ Sam spoke softly, not looking at the other. After a short pause he added in a whisper: „I do understand. Better than you can imagine.“

“…so you will free me?”

“No”, Sam forced himself to a quiet laugh. “Can’t do that. Dean will be back soon and… unlike me, he doesn’t understand us.”

“Us?” Crowley squinted his eyes.

“We’re both monsters”, Sam clarified. “But even we need affection. Crave it, actually.”

“I see.. but now you are wrong, boy.”

“How so?”

Crowley grinned. “This I won’t say.”

He didn’t need to. Sam understood the unsaid ‘You are no monster' just fine. And for a moment there was a peaceful agreement that maybe, just maybe, they both weren't.

“You know this will change nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will be continued, but it might take a little until I get to do so. Until then... have it as a little ficlet :)


End file.
